Little Girl
by TeamAllTwilight
Summary: Will she find what she is searching for? After several nights of watching him across the bar, what happens when he isn't there? non-cannon pairings, all human. 5th place tie for fans vote in the mix and match contest.


**Penname: **TeamAllTwilight

**Title: **Little Girl

**Pairing: **Charlie

**Rating: **M

**Genre: **AH/Romance

**Word Count: **2765

**Summary: **Will she find what she is searching for? After several nights of watching him across the bar, what happens when he isn't there?

**Warnings: **Daddy-kink and non-cannon pairing. No incest, not even fictionally.

**Disclaimer: **Stephenie Meyer created them; I just mixed them up and made them play in my fantasy playground.

* * *

Walking into the club, I can feel the bass as it thrums vibrations into my feet. The noise is so loud; it just buzzes across my skin. I'm hoping to see him here again tonight. My attraction to him is odd, because I know he's older and that is just not my norm. He's always alone and just sitting off to the side taking in the whole room. The way his eyes follow other's movements makes me wonder more about him. I always watch him, but he never notices me. One of these days I will catch his eye, and maybe it will follow me.

I normally only come here to meet my friends, but the last time I was here with them, he caught my eye. I went home that night alone like every other time and dreamt of him. I could see how rugged and strong his hands looked from across the room. He has the hands of a man who knows how to use them. I can almost feel the rough touch of his calluses across my fair, giving soft skin.

Looking around the room, I don't see him. It's strange because he's always here. He never leaves before closing time, but tonight he's not here. Feeling deflated, I make my way to the bar.

"Sloe Screw, tall glass. Just give me two of them," I say to the bartender. It sucks he isn't here, but I may as well enjoy the time while I'm here. My best friends will think I'm off my rocker for coming back here again tonight. I've been here six nights in a row, observing him.

"Eight bucks," the bartender says, setting the glasses down. I pull out a ten and grab my glasses and walk to an empty table at the edge of the room. If he comes in, I'll be able to see him. I sit where I can see most of the room. I scan the place as I suck the sweet nectar from one of my glasses.

Around the room, I see many things that excite and entice me. Watching the bodies grinding together on the dance floor makes me rub my thighs together.

I'm not sure what's wrong with me. I've never been the kind of girl who chases down guys, stalks them. And I certainly am not the type who feels the need to be pleasured by watching others dry hump on a dance floor. I'm pulled from my musings by a light tap on my shoulder.

"Are you back again tonight searching for me?" Asks a voice that is deep yet sounds like it is bathed in crushed velvet.

Startled, I turn and see him standing there. I am speechless. My mouth opens and closes without words coming out. His hand moves to my chin and he closes my open mouth.

"No need to speak. I already know the answer. The only thing that needs an answer is – are you up for this?" He asks, pressing my empty hand to his jean-covered groin.

Still unable to say a word, I nod my head a bit and before I know it, the cool air from outside is kissing my skin. He moves me to a car, and we both sit in the back. He taps a button twice and the car pulls away from the curb. A small part of me is anxious, but I have watched him and only the uncertainty of missing out plagues my sense of concern.

"I won't hurt you, so don't be alarmed. I'm taking you to my home," he says with that rich deep tone. "I'm not an easy man to please, but I know you think you can do it. Is there anything you're unwilling to try with me tonight?"

I shake my head no, and I'm unsure why I feel so brazen. I'm no blushing virgin, but the one time I have had sex it wasn't good. There is something about this man that screams excitement! I relax into his side as the car moves down the dark streets. I'm not surprised when the car makes a turn into a gated property.

"Don't be nervous, I have the fence to keep out people I don't want around. You'll be free to leave whenever you wish. Are you frightened?"

I shake my head no again, and he lets out a small chuckle. "I knew that you would be more daring than you let on."

I gasp unable to help myself. "You've noticed me?"

He chuckles louder this time, but it doesn't sound like a typical happy laugh. "Of course, I've noticed you. I've watched you for the past six nights. You've been watching me, drooling, rubbing those sexy little legs together, while silently begging for my touch. Am I wrong?"

I shake my head much faster, because it's like he was able to read my mind.

"Be a good little girl and keep your pretty full lips closed, until I put them to use," he says pulling me out of the stopped car. His words should have frightened me, but they only managed to have me soaking my panties.

Entering the house, I notice the sleek clean décor and furnishings. We move straight to the large curved staircase. "Have a tray with cold water bottles and fresh sliced fruit outside my room. No one is to disturb us, unless there is a valid reason," he says to nobody I can see. Still holding my hand, we move to a double door. "This is the only time I will ask you. Are you sure you want this?"

Remembering his earlier order, I simply nod my head and smile.

"Little girl, I promise to show you many things but, for now, close your eyes."

Unsure why I feel so trusting, I do as he says. I feel his arms pick me up and hold me like a bride. I feel him carry me across a wide expanse of a room. The room is cool, and smells of polished wood and clean cotton.

"I'm going to place you back on your feet, but keep your eyes closed. Don't peak. I want this to be all about pleasure. Do you trust me to give you pleasure, little girl?"

I nod, and I feel his breath close to my face. My neck arches to move my lips closer to where I feel his breaths coming from. He isn't touching me, but his breath is feathering over my lips and chin. I'm not sure how much time passes, but I crave his caress. The yearning between my legs is guided by our contiguity.

"I can tell you are nothing more than a novice, but you react to me like a seasoned expert. Tell me. Do you normally let an older man take you to his home so he can fuck you ten ways from Sunday?"

I shake my head, until his mouth closes on mine. His demanding kiss bites at my lips, as his tongue grazes out to taste them. I moan as I open my mouth and he sucks my bottom lip in.

When he breaks the kiss, I am panting for air. "Keep your eyes closed, little girl. Stay right here, don't move."

My chest is still heaving and the tingling touch of his mouth on mine is enticing. His hand is on the back of my neck, but the rest of him isn't touching me. I want him to touch more of me than my lips. I rub my legs together again for the release of pressure the friction gives, and I hear him tsk in my ear.

"Patience, little girl. Soon, I will fill that tiny little cunt up." His hand moves up the outside of my leg and crosses my hip. Dipping down in the center, he strokes me through my dress and panties, but I still feel the tingles from his touch. "Tell me, little girl, have you ever had a cock inside of you before?"

I nod my head in answer, but hold up one finger.

"Is this your way of telling me that a cock has been in this pussy once?" He asks cupping my heated flesh, and again I nod.

"Good. Was it within the past year that cock was in this wet little twat?"

I shake my head again, and hold up four fingers. "Are you saying four years?" I nod my head, and his hand squeezes lightly the fleshy lips of my heat. "Have you been tested since?" Again, I nod my head. "Are you on birth control?" I nod again, and gasp as his hand presses and circle my clit through my clothing.

"I'm going to remove this skimpy dress. Can you keep your eyes closed?" I'm unsure how to answer. I've almost opened them twice now. "Do you want a blindfold?" I nod my head, and I feel his lips on the side of my neck. Kissing, licking and biting. When his mouth is against my ear and his mustache is tickling my skin, I hear him purr, "I promise you will love every second of this night, little girl."

He steps away, but soon I feel the soft satin of a piece of cloth move over my eyes. I feel the slight pressure of it around my head as he ties it behind me. His hands move to my dress and I feel the zipper going down my side. He expertly removes the dress from my body. I'm left standing in high heels and my damp panties.

I feel his fingertips trail across the skin of my back, setting off a plethora of intense feelings. The moan comes from deep in my chest as his mouth sucks one of my hardened nipples into his mouth. His teeth bite down lightly, and his hand cups my heat once again. I want to touch him, but I'm unsure. I feel him pull back and, without seeing, I can feel his eyes on me.

"Is something wrong, little girl?"

I shake my head no, but shrug a little at the same time and reach out to touch him.

"Did you want to touch me?" I nod my head and his hand flattens mine to his chest. "Touch me then, because soon I will restrain these little hands above your little head. You'll like that won't you, my dirty little girl?"

I nod my head fast and move my other hand to his chest. I love the feel of his hairy chest against my small hands. The course hair threads through my fingers, and I trail my nails up his chest. Moving one hand to his short dark hair, I bury my fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck. I pull his mouth back to me and kiss him deeply. "Enjoy this control now, little girl," he says breaking the kiss. "Soon, that control will be gone and I will be fucking your tight little box, but only after I taste it."

I whimper out in ecstasy from his words, and he picks me up. Moving across the room, I soon feel a soft billowy surface under my body. I feel his weight as he moves over me.

"I can't wait anymore, little girl. I want to taste you right now. I can feel the need and wetness leaking from your sex. I'm going to make this so good for you. I'm intending to make you scream out in pleasure with my mouth. You may even forget your name. Afterwards, I'm going to fuck you so hard; you'll never want another cock. I promise, little girl, to be the best you've ever had. I will ruin you for other men, because I've got great stamina for an old man."

He pushes my hands up, stretching my arms. I feel the bar he is pushing my hands to, and I grab onto it, holding tight. "Don't let go," he whispers huskily in my ear. His hands make their way down my body and I feel him pulling the crotch of my panties away from my body. Soon, I hear the rip of the fabric, and instantly I feel a light lick along my lips. I moan out, but no words form.

He sets a grueling pace as he alternates between licking, sucking, and nipping at my flesh. It isn't long before I'm screaming out in the throes of my climax. I feel the hands I have dreamt of touching me as his tongue continues sending me into wave after wave of bliss. I gasp as he pushes what feels like three fingers deep into my entrance. He stills his movements and I feel his mouth move away.

"Little girl, that is only one of my fingers and my cock is the size of three of my fingers at least, so relax. I promise to get this hot little snatch ready for One-eyed Charlie, before I thrust him deep inside."

I nod my head fast, and he sucks my clit back in his mouth as he rocks his fingers in and out of me. As I get closer to another orgasm, his tempo changes and I feel another finger joining and stretching me. I scream out in pleasure as he is driving pressure across a very nice place inside of me. My eyes roll back and I feel another finger being thrust into me. My whole body shatters as I scream out. The pleasure is intense and my system is overloaded. I feel his movements slow as his mouth places light kisses across my now tender flesh. Little licks and the soft brushes from his thick mustache make me moan out more.

He moves up my body, and presses me hard into the soft bed. "Taste your sweet juices on my tongue, little girl," he demands before thrusting his tongue into my mouth. I pant open-mouthed around his lips and lean my head up to press my kiss to his deeper. I feel his hands moving down my body, and he hooks my legs over his shoulders.

"This is going to be hard and fast, little girl, because I need to fuck you right now," he growls. I feel the engorged head of his cock pulse as he slides through my folds. I feel him stop with the very tip pressing lightly where it most wants to be. Grasping my hips, he slams into me. He doesn't move for a few seconds, and I'm worried I did something wrong. I go to move my hands but stop as he growls out. "Don't move, little girl!"

Soon, I feel his fingers relaxing a little, and he starts thrusting into me repetitively. It feels so amazing, and the movements cause me to grip tighter on the bar. Soon, he has me flying off into another orgasm, and I blink rapidly as he rips the blindfold from my eyes.

"Look at me, little girl. I need to see those eyes when I fill your sweet hot pot full of my juice. Oh, fuck! Oh, little girl, damn baby, tell me your name."

"Al... ice..." I pant out in two breaths.

"You're mine, Alice. My little girl," he moans out loudly. And I feel the ribbons of his seed pump into me as his body thrusts through his climax. Moving my hands, I touch his face. I run my thumb over his hair-covered lip.

"I'll be your little girl. I really like One-eyed Charlie," I say with a sigh.

"Well, that's good, little girl, because we are a package deal and I'm keeping you." His lips meet mine in the first really tender kiss of the night. "How old are you, my little girl?" He asks pulling me to my side as he rolls on his back.

"I just turned twenty-one six weeks ago," I answer shyly.

"I meant what I said, little girl. I'm keeping you – as long as you don't mind my forty-two year old ass."

"I think your ass is sexy, Daddy," I purr climbing up and covering his body.

His hand comes down with a resounding pop on my bottom, and I feel the sting. "Don't curse, little girl, it makes you sound dirty. I only want to hear those kinds of words when I'm sticking One-eyed Charlie into your tunnel of love."

I pout and stick out my bottom lip, and he leans his head up and licks it. "Don't pout too much, little girl. Besides, I have something for you to wrap those luscious lips around anyway."

* * *

Thanks for those of you who voted for this. 5th place tie for fans vote.


End file.
